


Holo Holo

by AlohaRyda



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora has big surfer thembo energy, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Catra (She-Ra), Humor, Idiots to fwb to lovers, Intersex Glimmer (She-ra), More tags to be added, That's not how fuck buddies work, Trans Adora (She-Ra), Trans Bow (She-Ra), Trans Character, very little angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlohaRyda/pseuds/AlohaRyda
Summary: It's been seven years since Adora's best friend went off to France to become a bigshot painter. Now with Catra's sudden return to Hawaii. The feelings that Adora's kept buried all those years come rushing back up to the surface. The two friends find themselves struggling to deal with change in their relationship along with new, yet old feelings.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 66
Kudos: 817





	1. Best Friends with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, there is an explicit sex scene within this chapter. If you do not wish to read it, skip past the ***

It’s been six? No. Seven years since Adora Grey’s best friend suddenly moved to Europe. Five years since they saw her picture all over local news, praising her for what a talented painter she’s become. Four years since they stopped keeping in contact. Two and a half years since Adora received a phone call from her, explaining in a broken yet dull voice that her mother _abandoned_ her. Hanging up before they got a proper explanation. And an hour, yes _an hour_ since they got a text from a new phone number saying “ _Hey Adora, it’s Catra. Just landed in Honolulu.”_ And, _“See you at Razz’s?”_

Adora stares at their phone in shock, still damp from the ocean, their towel hangs around their shoulders. They push their wet bangs back and rubs their forehead, trying to remember the last time Catalina Weaver texted them. 

It was her 18th birthday and she was celebrating in Paris, they know that since the Eiffel tower was in the photo. She had sent a selfie, holding some kind of fruity looking alcohol in a tiny glass. They couldn’t remember if the drinking age was different over there. They were more concerned over the fact that she was _flaunting in a very revealing bikini_ , flashing her signature toothy grin. Someone had their hand around her waist, it looked prosthetic but it seemed she cropped them out. 

Adora had little time to be jealous when she shot another text that said: _“I got my first solo gallery! HBD TO ME!”_ Adora had congratulated her, sang her praises, texted that they were so proud, which they still are. They saved the picture almost immediately, hiding it away in it’s own special folder. 

Adora still remembers the shame they felt in their cheeks every night that they would open that photo under the cover of their bedsheets.

They clear their throat, not wanting to dwell on that memory and start to pace, kicking sand onto the beach blankets Glimmer laid out earlier this morning. They’ll apologize later. Actually Adora should probably share the news with Glimmer and Bow now! But it could also be a trick, they should confirm that it’s real first. Adora buries their feet in the sand, letting it’s warmth creep up their body. They start to text only for their phone to chime first.

[Hello? Earth to Adora. Don’t tell me you got a new number. Even if it’s not Adora, I’d like to know if I should block this number or not.]

Adora almost drops their phone, struggling to find the words to say before hitting send.

[Don’t! It’s me!! Are you Catalina?] 

[Oh ew, don’t fucking call me that. But yeah it’s me, Catra.]

They feel all the blood rushing to their fingers, but just to make sure, they send another prodding text.

[Wait for real? This isn’t a prank yeah? You’re not pretending to be my long lost best friend just to be a jerk right? Because I’ll find you and beat you up.]

[Whoa chill! You know any other Catra’s? I’d be kinda pissed if you dumped me for a bimbo with the same name.]

Adora flushes red at the text. _Dumped?! They’ve never dated- they had… But only once! That’s not dating so Adora definitely didn’t dump Catra- Wouldn’t dump Catra. Never ever never!_

Adora starts to get angry as it takes them about five minutes to figure out a reply to this obvious prank text. 

[Listen here you-] No, they delete that, people don’t hear texts. Wait! But they could with that one feature turned on! They start typing again. [Listen here you-]

“Hello?” A silken voice with a _French?_ French sounding accent pulls them from their mental battle. Adora shrugs it off, they’re not in the mood to play guide to some pretty French tourist right now.

“Hi.” They return gruffly, hunching over their phone. “Give me a sec will ya?”

A gentle poke to their side causes them to let out an embarrassing snort as they move away. Adora quickly turns and puts on a large scowl, ready to berate the person that dares touch them. 

They freeze on the spot, yet their body grows hotter than a volcano. 

Catra, the very same Catra from the photo, but also different, more mature looking and not as frowny. She’s always been strikingly beautiful, but now she’s well past drop dead gorgeous. 

Her thick dark brown hair is cropped shorter than Adora’s ever seen it. It’s curls gently frame her face and draw attention to her stardust like freckles and mischievous dual-color eyes, slightly obscured behind octagon shaped glasses. She’s wearing an ash grey one-piece with a high collar under a thin red flannel. A dark backpack hangs off one of her shoulders.

Adora must be gaping like a fish, because Catra cracks that _same_ toothy grin and her mismatched eyes smile too. _Her canines also look sharper. Is that possible? And dang… her legs are killer._

Adora sucks in a harsh breath and fixes their posture, shoving both hands and their phone into their swim shorts, glad that they’re quick drying.

“Hey Adora.” Catra says confidently, like those two words were always meant to come from her lips. Which they are, obviously, and that accent does _wonders._ “I see you still stand like a fuckboy.”

Okay _good_ she still talks the same too. That relaxes Adora enough to greet her. 

“You liked that about me.” They say without missing a beat, rolling their shoulders and flashing their own grin. “Aloha Catra.”

“Hah… Dummy.” She says with nothing but fondness behind the words.

There’s a long pause before both of them double over with laughter. And as if they had the same thought they close the distance between eachother with a warm familiar hug. Adora sighs into it, leaning down just a bit to rest their chin on Catra’s shoulder. They’ve always fit together nicely, like they were made for eachother. 

And in a way, they are. Catra is Adora’s best friend, and Adora is hers. The for life kind of best friends. It doesn’t matter how far away they go or how long it’s been since they’ve spoken to eachother. Catra will always and forever be Adora’s very best friend. Seeing her now makes them feel like the thought shouldn’t bother them as much. Yet it does.

Adora loosens their grip and lets Catra squirm her way out of their arms. She takes a step or two back, but trails her hands down Adora’s forearms and clasps their hands. Catra looks them up and down a few times before letting out a low whistle.

“You certainly filled out in all the right ways haven’t you?” She motions for Adora to do a little spin, watching their every movement. They flex just for show. “Nice tan by the way. What made you decide to become a powerhouse?”

Adora stops twirling, and takes one of Catra’s hands that extend towards them. “Uh do you want an honest answer _or_ the stuff I say to every girl?”

 _“Uh.”_ She mimics with a scowl, loosening her grip on their hand but not letting go. “The honest one dummy. I’m not just _any_ girl.” _Is she jealous?_

“Sorry, er… I started really working out when you uh… left.” Adora starts awkwardly. Catra’s expression falters for just a second, but she waits for them to continue. “Had to take my mind off of it- not you! I mean, I thought about you every day haha. But you know. Working out was a good distraction and it helped with my surfing so…” They point to their board against its stand but trails off, studying the dark expression on Catra’s face.

Catra chews at her lip then starts. “Look, Adora. I didn’t leave _you-_ ” 

“ADORA!” A shrill yet booming voice startles Catra to silence. They both turn to look in the direction it’s coming from with wide eyes. 

“Really?! We’ve been here not even an hour and you’re already hooking up with a girl!” Glimmer marches up to the two, readying her usual spiel ready in her throat to drive away any would be hookup. As soon as she gets close enough to see who exactly Adora is holding hands with, the words die in her throat. Annoyance morphing into unbridled joy.

Catra shoots them a smirk. “So you _are_ a fuckboy.” Adora returns it with a sheepish grin and pink cheeks.

“Catra?” Glimmer shouts as a question but doesn’t give Catra a chance to reply. “Holy shit! Catra!!”

Catra lets go of Adora’s hand and gingerly meets Glimmer who barrels into her in a crushing hug. “Sup Sparkles, you’re as pink as ever.”

“And you’re still a bitch. Just bougie-fied.” Glimmer quips back. 

Both girls break apart and smile at eachother, idly chatting about _how long it’s been_ and _who’s the taller one now._

Adora zones out as they bicker. Memories of the same scene come flooding into their head. Catra and Glimmer having a contest of who can be the loudest in their highschool library without getting caught. It ended with the whole squad being kicked out because Adora couldn’t stop laughing. Poor Bow, he was the only reason they were in there in the first place, a history assignment if they remember correctly.

Speaking of Bow, last he said he was going to get some drinks at Razz’s, did he meet Catra there? Adora makes their way over to the two, noting the rise in Glimmer’s voice. Catra must’ve been pushing her buttons or something. She has a notorious way of getting under Glimmer’s skin. They clear their throat once, drawing the attention of both.

“Catra did you see Bow at Razz’s?” Adora asks, suddenly feeling a presence come from behind them.

“Yeah! She couldn’t find you so she asked me to point you out.” Bow says loudly from their shoulder, causing Adora to almost elbow him in the face. He dodges just in time, holding three bottles of cherry soda up between the knuckles of each hand. “Oops sorry!”

“Can you blame her though?” Glimmer chimes in, almost fully leaning herself on Catra’s shoulders. “Last you guys saw one another you both were awkward ugly teenagers. Catra more so.” 

“Haha.” Catra laughs dryly, elbowing Glimmer in the ribs, causing the sparkly girl to recoil and stand closer to Bow. “Control your girlfriend, CropTop.”

Bow laughs wearily, handing off each bottle to the group. He hands the last one to Catra with a warm smile and a side hug. “We all missed you Catra.”

Catra takes the bottle and fiddles with the cap, looking down at her sandals. “Yeah well… I wanted to come back sooner but-” She looks back up to stare at Adora. “You know.”

Adora gives an understanding nod. Glimmer and Bow don’t know about Catra’s mother, she specifically told Adora not to tell anyone. ‘ _A Best Best Friend secret’._

They throw Catra a soft smile, moving to hold their bottle under their arm. Out of habit they take hers and ignores her protests, opening it.“Well you’re here now and that’s what matters yeah?”

“Yeah whatever.” Catra huffs, snatching the bottle right back, mumbling a quiet ‘thank you’ before taking a sip.

The group moves over to where their stuff is set up. Bow sits with his legs crossed as Glimmer cuddles up into his side. Adora and Catra settle next to eachother but on opposite corners of the blanket. Adora tests a peak over at Catra only to have her eyes burn holes into theirs. They quickly look away and take a long swig of their own drink.

“So!” Glimmer starts, she has the only bottle with a straw in it. “How long you planning on staying? A week? A month?”

It’s an innocent question, but Adora tries to not feel nervous about it’s answer.

“For the foreseeable future.” Catra says, leaning back with her elbows in the sand and legs stretched out. 

Adora does their best not to stare, but it’s difficult when the sunlight catches on Catra’s skin just so, perfectly showing off her figure. They pry their eyes away and meet Glimmer’s shit eating grin. Adora shoots her a frown.

Catra doesn’t seem to notice as she continues speaking. “Paris is… expensive and I don’t know. I guess I might’ve… missed you guys too or whatever.”

“That’s great!” Bow chimes in. “Not the expensive part but the you living here part! Best Friend Squad is back together!”

Catra groans but keeps a smile firmly on her lips. “That name still fucking sucks.”

“It’s the best name!” Adora says quickly, earning a tease from Glimmer for finally speaking up.

“So Ms. Bougie-bitch.” Glimmer starts. “What curse words can you say in French?”

The two girls share a playful grin.

-

The sun is starting to set and the friends have spent hours catching up. With Catra as the main topic. Bow asks her about her art career, which she eagerly reminisces, pulling up photos of the recent pieces she’s done. All of them are of the ocean, despite Catra’s aversion to it. 

Glimmer asks about the bougie life of Paris and her _night activities_ or whatever she said over the blare of someone’s radio as they walk by. 

Catra’s only responses are; “It’s not as bougie as you think, Sparkles. Also I didn’t have time for sex nor did I care to.” 

Adora perks up, “You didn’t?” they clasps their hand over their mouth much too late. The trio is already looking at them, each with different emotions on their face. _Dang bail out, ask something else!_ “S-so that means you didn’t go to clubs either?”

“No, I went to clubs.” Catra replies quickly, there’s a small smirk on her lips. “Just never any hookups or one-night-stands.” Something mischievous flashes behind her eyes. “Not since you I guess. How lame is that?” She asks, scooting closer to Adora.

“Ugh gross, you two are so gross.” Glimmer scowls, using one of Bow’s hands to cover her eyes as she covers her ears. Bow just smiles at the both of them.

“I-it’s not lame. It means you were busy with uuh your paintings.” Adora says, trying to keep eye contact with Catra.

She chuckles lightly. “Also there wasn’t anyone distracting around either.” She leans against Adora, bumping their shoulder with hers. “Relax Adora I’m teasing you.”

Glimmer groans loud, getting both their attention. “Well _stop_ teasing them before they pop a boner on a public beach.” 

Adora goes red and rigid. “I’m not going to- to!! To do _that._ Glimmer!”

“Whatever. Besides, it's getting late, and I have a meeting in the morning. The fashion industry isn’t all glitz and glam.” With that finality Glimmer stands up, Bow rising with her.

The couple pack their things and give their goodbyes to the pair, exchanging numbers with Catra’s new phone.

Glimmer pulls Adora to the side as Bow does the same with Catra. 

“Don’t have sex with her.” She says flatly.

“WHAT?!” _WHAT?!_ Bow and Catra look over at Adora’s outburst with questioning expressions.

“Adora!” Glimmer whispers harshly. “Chill out! What I mean is, there’s a lot of emotional baggage between the two of you. Like _A LOOOOT_ of baggage. I wouldn’t rush straight - I know what I said, stop giggling- into sex without first talking out your feelings.” She squeezes Adora’s bicep and gives them a concerned but soft smile. “You’re not kids anymore. Take things slow okay?”

Adora watches as Glimmer tries to find an answer in their eyes. They huff out a sigh and nod. “Okay, I’ll try. Emphasis on _try._ ” 

Glimmer rolls her eyes, pulling on their arm tighter. “Adora. I can cut the sexual tension between the two of you with a butter knife and serve it on a platter. Please do more than TRY.”

“I get it Glimmer.” They grumble but unable to hide the blush dusting their cheeks.

Glimmer blows a raspberry at them but finally lets go of their arm. She walks over to Bow who takes her hand and kisses it before the couple makes their way off the beach.

Catra comes to stand next to Adora, poking a finger into their side. “Tell me they got together in highschool so I can tease them about it.”

Adora looks down at her and smiles, shoving their hands in their pocket. “Eh kind of. They didn’t make it official until uuuh freshman year of college?”

“College… ha I sure did miss a lot.” Catra says quietly, tugging her flannel more securely around her figure. “So, Sparkles interrogated you?”

“Yup. Bow?” Adora inquires.

“Yep.” She hums in return.

“You gonna tell me what he said?”

“Nope!” Catra pops the ‘p’ with finality, putting an end to their short banter.

There’s a long pause before either of them speak up, both have turned to stare out into the ocean. Watching the waves rush in and out over the beach. As much as Adora loves to watch the ocean, they find their gaze falling on Catra. Her hair blowing gently in the wind, causing her to crinkle her nose and adjust her glasses. Razz gave them to her the night before she left, and Adora always wondered if Razz knew Catra was going away.

“You know.” Catra speaks up first, turning slightly to catch Adora’s gaze. “I thought it would be more awkward than this.”

Adora lets her take their hand in her’s, interlocking their fingers as she shuffles closer to them. They watch her expression change as she thinks, unsure if they should be responding or not. When Catra continues, they’re glad for it.

“I was so nervous to talk to you again. I kept thinking of scenarios on the plane. All of them ending with either you giving me the cold shoulder, or us getting into a huge argument, or whatever.” She sighs and leans her head against Adora’s shoulder, eyes following a random beach-goer and their dog. “I’m glad it wasn’t like that. Guess our friendship still meant- means something right?” Catra finishes with a hopeful note, eyes trailing down. 

Adora follows her gaze to their joined hands, their eyes landing on her familiar beaded bracelet. It’s a simple thing, made of wood and corded thread. Despite the band looking frayed and muted, the wooden beads still look pristine as if they’ve been applied with a fresh coat of deep red paint. Adora absent-mindely brings their hands up to get a closer look. They _have_ been repainted with the utmost care. They find themself beaming.

“Everytime it started flaking I would repaint it. Can’t say the same about the cord though, you were always the handier one.” Catra says so quietly that Adora almost didn’t hear her over the swell of the ocean. “But I suppose that’s the only drawback of wearing it everyday.”

Adora lets their hands drop between them again and turns to face Catra. “I wear mine everyday too.” They say quickly. Adora uses their free hand to reach up and take out the band holding together their bun, letting their sunkissed blonde hair fall over their shoulders. Catra watches in fascination, eyes looking… hungry? And Adora thinks they might’ve heard her curse under her breath. “I’d fix the cord whenever I could, but gave up with the whole… painting thing after I lost one of the beads.”

Catra makes a feigning hurt sound in her throat, bringing her hand over her chest to really drive home just how _hurt_ she is. Adora swallows the lump in their throat when their eyes land on her fingertips pressed against her collarbone. _Damn, they want to touch them._ Adora shakes themself out of the thought and looks back up into Catra’s eyes. She seems amused. _I zoned out didn’t I?_

“Uh… what?” They ask tentatively.

Catra is definitely amused and ignores the question. “Give me that, I happen to have the same ocean blue paint in my bag back at my hotel room.” _Oh?_ “ _Don’t_ give me that look.” _I’m not giving you any look._ “You’re not _that_ special.” _Suuure._ “In return…” She lets go of Adora’s hand and pulls off her own bracelet, holding it out. “You fix the cord on mine?”

Adora looks at the red bracelet in Catra’s small hand, and then at the blue in their own, larger hand. Adora holds out both hands, one with an empty palm up and one holding the band. Catra mimics the motion, gently placing her bracelet into Adora’s palm and her empty hand cups under their bracelet.

When their hands touch again, Adora has to stop themself from doing that wiggle they always do whenever they get excited and happy. No one’s ever said anything about it, _except that jerk in senior year_ , but they don’t wanna look silly in front of Catra. Not so soon at least.

They stand there, looking into eachother’s faces and holding hands. No words shared out loud, only inwardly, like a secret conversation they’re having with their eyes. Something they used to do as children to calm one another. Catra smiles big enough for her cheekbones to push up her glasses, no doubt responding to Adora’s own, definitely goofy looking one.

Adora does start to move a little, unable to help it. They’re just so happy to have Catra again. And Catra, she moves with them! Swinging their hands a bit to follow them through it. After a bit they stop with a light sigh, grinning from ear to ear down at Catra.

“Got it all out?” She asks playfully. “Kinda missed seeing you do that.”

“Ha some, but yeah I’m good, thank you.” Adora pulls her into a hug, wrapping their strong arms around her small frame. She melts into them, pressing her cheek against their chest with a sigh of her own. “I missed _you._ ”

Catra hums in response, wrapping her arms around their waist. She slips Adora’s bracelet onto her wrist when her hands meet.. “Missed you too.”

They stay like that until it comes to Adora’s _late_ realization that Catra’s probably getting a face full of their boobs. They run their hands up her back, placing them on her shoulders. Ignoring the shiver they felt run down their body, or hers. 

Adora gives light pressure to push Catra back, but the girl doesn’t budge. Instead she runs her _own_ hands up and down Adora’s back, fingers ghosting along and making goosebumps rise underneath. Doesn’t help that Adora is still only in their swimwear, a light blue sports bra and gray trunks with leaf motifs on it. 

Catra ignores their hints of letting go to fully bury her face into their chest. _Fuck._ Adora lets out a low groan, they definitely shouldn’t be this touchy, not in public at least. From a distance their hug probably looks innocent, and heck maybe it is innocent. But the thoughts racing through Adora’s mind right now is anything but. 

They suddenly feel lightheaded, a hundred percent due to all the blood rushing down south and fast, pooling between their legs. Adora pushes their butt out, creating an awkward space between them and Catra’s hips. Even if no one can see it in the fast fading light of the sunset, Catra would definitely _feel it._ And Adora made a promise to Glimmer that they would try-

Both of Catra’s hands have moved to cup Adora’s butt, digging her fingers into the flesh to pull their hips flush against hers. _Try… what were they trying?_ Adora _tries_ to recall, but their mind comes up blank and fuzzy. 

They exhale slowly through their nose as they look down, their gaze meeting Catra’s immediately. Her hair is disheveled, her glasses askew and foggy from rubbing her face against their chest. Honestly she would look kind of funny if not for the sight of her pupils being blown wide. Her eyebrows furrow in that exact same way they did when she was beneath Adora the first time, bathed in moonlight.

“Adora.” Catra starts, their name dripping like honey from her mouth. “I assume that ugly white jeep in the parking lot is yours?” She rocks against them and Adora grips her shoulders tighter to stop themself from copying.

“Y-yeah, a birthday present. Ah..” They manage to stutter out. They usually don’t get turned on this fast, but- Adora has been half hard since their first hug. But they’re definitely _not_ going to tell her that.

Catra finally lets Adora put some berth between them, as she steps out of their reach with a huff. “I’ve been thinking about it since my lecture from Bow- I assume Sparkles lectured you about the same thing.” She regains some stability in her voice, but it drops low and sultry. “You can say ‘No’ Adora. But… can I give you a blowjob in your car?”

They both got the same talk. That means Glimmer was right about the whole _tension_ thing. Their friends somehow managed to be on the same wavelength to have the same talk about sex and feelings to the pair. Like they knew it was inevitable or something. Adora feels awkward with that knowledge.

Catra snapping her fingers gets their attention. “Adora come on- The mood is dipping fast, yes or no?”

“Please.” Is all Adora manages to sputter out as they’re led off the beach.

***

The pair remembered to grab their things before making it too far. Adora is forever grateful they wanted to surf today. They use their surfboard to hide the large tent in their pants. It does make the walk to the car slow and kind of uncomfortable. They do curse themself a few times for parking so far away.

Adora usually parks farther away for the purpose of privacy. They sometimes forget to change before showing up to the beach, and they like how secluded the space in. No one ever drives down far enough to take it. And right now, Adora is extremely happy to see their jeep by its lonesome.

Catra seems to appreciate it too, because she doesn’t give Adora so much as a warning before their back is being pushed up against the driver side door. At least she waited for them to put their board down first.

She grabs the front straps of their sports bra and pulls them into a searing kiss. The first they shared in seven long years. It’s wonderful, better than wonderful as fireworks seem to dance behind Adora’s eyes. It’s also kind of painful actually, but like a good pain. Especially when Catra brings Adora’s bottom lip between her teeth and sucks hard. 

Adora’s knees buckle and they let out an embarrassing moan that gives Catra the chance to probe her tongue inside. Adora grip the door handle like vice as they return the kiss back eagerly, tongue coming out to dance with Catra’s.

Catra’s mouth tastes sweet, like cherry soda and malasadas. Adora deepens the kiss, seeking to taste more. Their head feels like it’s full of syrup and cotton, clouding them with a haze of lust.

Adora breaks the kiss with a gasp, sucking in as much air as they can, while Catra presses wet kisses along their jaw and neck.

“Fuck.” Catra gasps out, kissing at Adora’s pulse point. Her accent’s starting to sound thicker as she speaks. “Fuck. I forgot how much you sucked at kissing.”

Adora groans under the attention and at her voice, barely able to think straight. “I do not.” They try to argue more, but let out a whimper when they feel Catra lean into them, using her thigh to press up between their legs. “Catra…!”

“Shh Princess. I got you.” Catra coos pressing her forehead against their shoulder, watching intently as she works her thigh gently against their bulge. She moves her hands down their sides to grip their hips, encouraging them to grind against her. Only when they start to move with her, “Bien.” she hushes. “C’est ça...”

Adora has no idea what Catra is saying other than it sounding super hot and causes their arousal to skyrocket. They lean their head back against the jeep as their heart hammers in their chest. Adora begins to rock their hips with slight abandon, finding relief against Catra’s leg. They’re so, so hard against her thigh as the wet tip of their cock starts to stain their shorts.

 _Fuck._ They’re so close, just a little more and they’ll cum. Adora grits their teeth and squeezes their eyes shut. They stand on their tip toes, trying to release some of the pressure, trying to will themself not to finish so soon. Adora moans loudly when Catra gives a firm push up with her knee, sending sharp pleasure straight through their core.

“C-Catra! I’m… I’m close!” Adora stammers, tilting their head down to kiss whatever part of Catra’s face they can put their mouth on. She raises her lips to meet theirs in a hungry kiss, humming in content as they slip their tongue inside.

When she takes their tongue between her lips and _sucks_. Adora lets go of their grip on the door handle to grip at Catra’s shoulders. Fully humping against her thigh as they twist their fist into the sleeves of her flannel. They’re definitely stretching it out, but neither have half the mind to care right now.

Just when Adora feels like they can’t hold out any longer. Catra brings her movement to a halt, lowering her knee to plant both sandals firmly in the sand. She gives Adora a light peck on the lips before stepping back, ignoring their protests. Her own chest heaving slightly. Adora’s eyes follow a drop of sweat falling from her collarbone to her breast..

Without the support from the shorter woman, Adora lets themself slump against the car fully, legs shaking. There’s a large stain in the front of their shorts, cock throbbing beneath the sticky fabric.

They huff, panting heavily as they watch Catra adjust her glasses and pull her flannel more securely up her shoulders. She’s smiling at them so mock innocently that Adora has the sudden urge to flip their positions and take her from behind. 

Adora makes a whole body shiver as they force that image to the back of their head. 

“Catra…” They heave out, they feel ridiculous for being so out of breath just from a bit of grinding. “W-why?”

Catra stands there, smiling at them for a good minute or two to let them catch their breath and calm down.

“Not yet...” She says slowly, her own breathing evening out as she tries to hide the desire in her voice. “I wanted to suck you off, remember?”

Adora can’t stop the pitched whine in their throat as they recall her saying that. It’s a good thing they’re holding the door handle again because they would’ve fallen over by now. 

Adora starts to feel more themself as their own breathing starts to steady. They focus their vision to find Catra looking at them with amusement and concern. 

“Did… did you say something?” They ask sheepishly.

Catra’s breathless giggle answers them first.

“Focus Adora. I said switch places with me.” She says, not giving them the chance to respond before switching their positions with the grace of a dancer. “Put your hands on the car so you don’t collapse on me. Okay?”

Adora nods wordlessly and does as she says. Catra takes a moment to stand on her tiptoes and gives them one more soft kiss. She ghosts her fingers up along their abs, admiring the way they flex under feather-light touches.

“Stay put.” Catra orders, smiling when Adora lets out a needy whimper. She slowly sinks to her knees, adjusting herself in the soft sand.

Adora regains somewhat of a composure as Catra ducks out of view. Taking the time to adjust their hold on their jeep, letting out a long and deep exhale from their mouth. 

They can’t remember the last time they got a blowjob, or sex for that matter. Despite what Catra overheard Glimmer say, Adora wasn’t that interested to sleep around. They had hooked up with random girls like once or twice, nothing noteworthy. And all the dates Glimmer tried to set them up on never worked out either. 

Adora couldn’t even give those girls the chance, it felt wrong dating them without returning their feelings. They needed something permanent, someone to ground them, be their forever person… Someone like Catra.

Adora tries to push those thoughts out of their head. Helpful or not, the feeling of their cock being exposed to the cool air of the evening, snaps them right out of it. They look down to see Catra on her knees, staring at their member intently. The sight alone makes Adora swallow.

“It’s… It’s uh bigger than you remember, so uh. Yeah.” Adora fumbles over their words.

Catra hums to herself quietly. “I _don’t_ remember actually.” Leaning forward to blow warm air at their tip.

“W-what! You _so_ do!” Adora starts, unease welling up in their chest. “You at least remember our first time right?” _Right?_ Adora prods, hopeful that Catra is just teasing them.

“Relax Adora, I remember.” Catra chuckles, bringing a hand up to grip at the base of their hard cock, giving a light squeeze. “I remember you tapping out after like 5 minutes.”

Adora balks, flushing so red they can feel it creep to their shoulders. Before they can save their dignity, Catra gives a firmer squeeze, sliding her fist up to palm against their cockhead, knocking the wind right out of Adora.

Okay, yes, maybe there’s no dignity to save, because Adora may as well cum right then and there. They suck their bottom lip between their teeth as they stutter their hips in Catra’s grip. 

Even after calming down Adora worries that they might not last long at all.

Catra doesn’t give so much of a warning as she begins to pump their cock gently, nearly turning Adora’s vision white. They’re already leaking nonstop and Catra uses their precum to make her strokes longer and smoother. She leans forward to part her lips slightly, kissing at the tip before sliding Adora’s member into her warm mouth, taking them halfway in one go.

“F-fu...ck…” Adora groans, unable to stop the rough jerk of their hips. Catra pays it no mind as she relaxes her throat, allowing them to rock deeper inside.

Catra bobs her head steadily, squeezing and stroking their cock as she works her mouth. She rests her other hand against their thigh, digging her nails into their soft flesh. Adora winces at the slight pain, but it’s a welcome one. If anything it makes the pleasure feel all the better.

With encouragement from Catra, Adora rocks their hips faster, still keeping their movements short. They tighten their grip on the jeep, gasping when they feel the tip of their cock hit the back of Catra’s throat. Oh they’re definitely gonna come, and soon.

“Catra! Fuck! W-wait I’m-” They warn quickly, still jerking their hips back and forth. 

Catra pulls back, exposing Adora’s cock to the warm air, leaving them wet and throbbing. “Do it.” She growls before bringing their dick back into her mouth, sinking all the way to the base as she sucks _hard._ Her hand on Adora’s thigh moves over to fondle their balls, pressing two fingers up underneath.

That’s enough to send Adora right over the edge. They come with a strangled moan, standing straighter, releasing their grip on the jeep to tangle their hands into Catra’s hair. Adora holds her head in place as they spill into her waiting mouth, shuddering with each encouraging suck.

Catra swallows all of it with ease, stroking them gently to help them ride their orgasm as long as possible.

Adora groans and jerks their hips at each spike of pleasure. Thoughts cloudy with memories of the past. When Catra and them would do this any chance they could. Hiding away to their secret base just to touch and kiss eachother all over.

Adora sags forward, pressing their head against the cool glass of the jeep’s window and removing their hands from their friend’s hair. Gasping with every breath.

Catra leans back, fixing her glasses as she looks up to meet Adora’s eyes. She smiles warmly and full of fondness. She stands slowly, pulling Adora’s shorts up as she rises.

“Good?” She kisses them softly, letting Adora taste themself on her lip. They feel her lips curl into a smile when they nod in response and kisses back.

“G-great… thanks.” They rest their hands on her hips to pull her closer. “Just give me a minute to.. Ah. return the favor?”

“You better!” Catra teases, bringing her hands up to scratch lightly at Adora’s biceps. They flex involuntarily. “If I don’t feel those fingers in me in the next five minutes I’ll key your car.”

They blush, laughing into her shoulder. “You wouldn’t dare.” 

Adora guides Catra over to the passenger side door and opens it. They push the seat all the way back and motions her to face it. 

“Bend over.” They say, composed despite the permanent flush in their cheeks.

Their tone takes Catra by surprise and she can’t find the words to respond with, a meek whimper is all she manages. _That’s different._ She moves to do as she’s told without protest, but an idea pops into Adora’s head. They reach out to grab her shoulders again, stopping her before she leans over.

“Wait.” Adora presses themself against her, kissing the back of her neck, savouring the salty taste of her skin. They want to feel more of her, much, much more. “Can I take these off?” They tug at her flannel insistently.

Without a word, Catra nods once, letting herself be moved under Adora’s strong hands. They strip the flannel off, dropping it onto the seat, as they reach for the collar of her dark swimsuit. Undoing the clasp to pull it down, letting it bunch around her waist, exposing her torso to the evening air.

The sight of her smooth yet toned back takes Adora’s breath away, the same way it did seven years ago. The main difference is that Catra’s much softer and less boney, clearly she’s been eating better over the years. They can’t help themself as they place a firm hand between her shoulder blades and roughly push her down against the seat.

Catra groans, burying her face into her flannel and digs her nails into the leather of the seat. Seeing her acting submissive like this, giving up control, brings out something in Adora, they haven’t felt in years. _They want to make her beg._

Without warning, Adora descends upon her back, kissing and biting every bit of skin they can get their mouth on. They trail their fingers up and down her sides, making sure to press their own blunt nails into her waist.

“Catra.” Adora growls, pressing their tongue against the small of her back and licking a long stripe up to the nape of her neck before biting down again. “I missed the way you taste.”

Catra makes a high keening sound before looking over her shoulder at them. “Like you… ah! even remember. D-dummy.” She shudders under Adora’s lips.

“I do. I remember it all and I’ll show you.” Adora slides a hand down her back, stopping at her buttcheek to give a firm squeeze before continuing down. They rub against her clothed sex, admiring the wetness of it. “Catra you’re soaked…”

“Oh fu-fuck off! aAH!” Adora moves aside the fabric and presses two fingers inside with absolutely no resistance. Catra tightens around them immediately, shivering and shaking as she adjusts to the sudden fullness.

“Adora!” She gasps. “Adora…! Fuck!”

 _God those sounds!_ Oh how Adora missed all the noises Catra could make. They grin from ear to ear as they pick up where they left off, planting more kisses to her shoulder. They reach underneath her with their free hand to squeeze and palm at one of her breasts, their thumb swiping against her hardened nipple. Adora wiggles the fingers inside her, hoping to get her to loosen up so they can move. Instead Catra clenches _tighter_ and goes rigid. Suddenly she’s shaking and arching her back, rocking her hips eagerly. She lifts her head to open her mouth in a silent cry. _Did she just?_

Adora stills their fingers, watching as Catra continues shaking before she goes completely still, dropping her head down onto her flannel. Every so often her pussy twitches and clenches around their fingers.

They wait a moment before letting out a low chuckle. “And you called me quick.”

Catra doesn’t respond right away, panting against her bunched up shirt. Only when the pounding of her heart levels out does she say anything, voice coming out raspier. “That doesn’t count… I-”

“It’s fine Catra. I’m only a _little_ disappointed.” Catra shoots a glare at them from over her shoulder, face flushed. “I wanted to touch you some more.” They tease.

Catra scowls further, sitting up on shaky arms but gasps at the feel of Adora’s fingers still inside her. She collapses again but Adora catches her, wrapping their free arm around her front, fingers pressing into her collarbone.

“Easy.” They whisper into her ear, making her shudder. “Just lay back down, I’m not ready to stop… are you?” Adora pulls their fingers out slowly, moving to rub soothing circles on her hip.

“N-no…” Catra gasps, allowing herself to be laid back down on her stomach, shifting from her sweat on the seat.

Adora stands back and tugs down the front of their trunks, pulling their cock out. Catra’s disheveled state was enough to make them hard enough to go again. 

They slowly stroke it as they take in the sight before them. Catra bent over the passenger seat panting quietly, her hair messy and her cheeks flushed. Her glasses were missing too. They’ll help her find it later, she doesn’t need them right now.

“Catra.” Adora pants. “In the glove box there’s some condoms. Would it be okay?”

“Please…!” Catra heaves out, sitting up slightly to reach over to where the condoms are. Adora takes it from her shaky fingers.

 _She must be really desperate if she’s saying please._ Adora thinks to themself as they unwrap and rolls the condom down their dick. They’ve only been in their car for a day, so they should be safe enough to use.

Adora grips the base of their dick in one hand, and grabs a handful of Catra’s butt with their other, lining themself up with her entrance. They rub their dick between her folds slowly, coating themself with her slick. Adora groans when Catra starts to rock herself against them, her own moans filling their ears.

Adora holds her still as they press the head of their cock inside, moving to grip her waist with both hands. They push in slowly, giving Catra time to adjust to their size. She mewls and claws at the leather seats, seeking for something she can hold onto.

“Fuck…”

Adora doesn’t know which one of them says that as they finally bottom out inside her with a wet smack of skin. Catra’s pussy is like fluttering velvet and liquid heat. Adora groans at the sensation, jerking their hips at every clench.

They start their pace off gentle, pulling out all the way and thrusting in long and agonizingly slow. Willing themself not to give into the sensation and pound into Catra if she’s not ready for it. Adora wants this to be good for her, it is her first time in seven years. 

Their heart swells at the thought of what Catra said earlier, she hasn’t had a partner since them, and that makes them ache.

“Adora.” Catra puffs, looking over her shoulder at them. “F-faster.”

Adora doesn’t need to be told twice. They grip her hips tight as they pick up the pace. Long, gentle strokes get replaced with fast and hard ones. Still keeping them just as long.

Adora pounds into her with harsh thrusts, the sounds that their wet skins make when they come together is intoxicating. They throw their head back as they dig their fingers into the softness of her hips, squeezing when they give a particularly hard thrust.

Catra fists her hands into her flannel and cries out, clenching around them like vice as she rocks her own hips back into them, matching their pace.

“Yes…” She heaves. “Fuck oh fuck!”

Adora shows no signs of stopping, every thrust feels like the jeep’s shaking. It probably is, and anyone that passes by would definitely be able to tell what’s going on. Adora could care less, they’re in heaven, they must be. That’s the only explanation for Catra to actually be here, or they must be dreaming and Catra will be gone once they wake up.

It doesn’t matter though, because Adora is going to indulge in this, whatever it is. They tighten their grip on Catra’s hips and she keens, long and loud. Her back arches as she moans loudly, cursing out words, some that Adora’s never heard before. They find themself so close to cumming again.

“Adora-!” She cries out. “Adora, _Adora,Adora,Ador-AH!”_

Has Catra always been this vocal? Adora’s sure she hasn’t. It was always them whining and moaning loudly, never Catra. Damn their name has never sounded so good from anyone else's mouth, they want to hear more of her. 

They let go of her hips to lay on top of her, trapping her underneath them as they keep their brutal pace. Adora plants more kisses along her neck and rests their chin against her shoulder to catch her lips in a kiss. They slip their hand down between her belly and the seat. Adora’s fingers run through her soft lower curls, finding her clit, rubbing it quickly between two fingers. 

That must’ve been it for Catra, that last push she needed as she tenses up once again, falling over the edge. She comes with an extremely loud cry, that Adora frantically tries to hush by cupping their free hand over her mouth. They still rut into her hard and fast as she rides out her orgasms.

Adora cums right after, unable to help themself with the vice grip Catra has around their cock. They go rigid on top of her, thrusting forward one final time, before emptying themself inside the condom, inside her. 

Adora’s breath hitches as Catra’s whispers out quiet praises, rocking with them as they ride out their orgasm. After what feels like a while, they stop their movements and Adora’s cock slips out of her. Shivering against the now uncomfortably cold breeze.

They stay like that for a while, breathing against eachother. The slow rise and fall of Catra’s chest calms Adora down as they kiss her shoulder one last time before lifting themself up on their arms.

Catra rolls onto her back underneath them, letting go of her grip on the seat with little embarrassment. She definitely left scratch marks in them, but Adora doesn’t mind, in fact, they’re kinda proud.

“Get off.” Catra says flatly, panting softly.

They smile down at her. “Thought I did.”

“Adora.” She grumbles, returning the smile but clearly unamused.

With a small huff, Adora straightens up, slipping off their condom and tucking their limp and sticky member back into their shorts. They throw the condom into a small trash bag they have in their jeep. They keep it mainly for empty water bottles and protein bar wrappers.

Catra fixes her bathing suit beside them and slips back on her flannel. “You better not have left hickeys.”

“Oh but I did.” Adora grins, pointing to their neck to hint at where they placed them.

Catra clamps a hand over her neck and scowls. “Asshole. When did you become such a… top?” Her expression changes into something distant.

 _I have about as much as a clue as you do._ Adora thinks to themself, going over to their board resting against the back of their jeep to start securing it up top. “Uh… I guess when you let me do what I wanted.”

“I did not.” Her expression brightens but she keeps her frown.

“Did so!” Adora argues back, “I said ‘bend over’ and you did it! You’ve never listened to me before so- I guess I just took the chance?”

Catra grabs her bag to pull out a pair of shorts, putting them on as watches them fasten the last strap over their board. She finally replies. “Yeah… well I don’t know. I just felt like listening I guess.”

“Only took seven years.”

There’s a long pause before Adora snorts, a giggle bubbling up in their throat. Catra can’t help but giggle also until they’re both laughing together happily.

“I missed you.” Adora says, rubbing away a rogue tear.

Catra hums, buttoning up her flannel, hiding the rest of the hickies Adora gave her. “You’ve said that yes.” She seemed to have found her glasses, since they now sit nicely on her nose.

Adora hums back, mockingly but doesn’t press her. They grab a spare towel from the trunk and places it over the passenger seat. Hopefully they remember to clean up when they get home.

“I’ll drive you to your hotel? It’s only fair.” They stand by the door, holding it open for her.

Catra stares at them for a moment before deciding that she’ll take the offer. She climbs into the passenger seat, making a weird face as she shifts on top of the towel. “Remember to clean this.”

Adora shuts the door and jogs over to the driver’s side, climbing in. “Yeah I was actually just thinking that.” They say smoothly, fishing their keys out of their pocket and putting it in the ignition. 

“Which hotel was it?”

Catra pulls her phone from her bag and opens her gps app.

***

The sun has set all the way by the time they make it to Catra’s hotel. Adora pulls around the front of the building. They were expecting something fancy, but Catra said that would be a waste of money since she’s not staying in it for very long. Something, something about finding an apartment with some friends. She deflected when Adora asked about them.

Adora puts the jeep in park and turns to Catra, beaming at her.

“What?” She says, not looking at them as she zips up her bag.

“You’re really back.” Adora says, voice brimming with excitement. “Like back for good. I mean for the ‘foreseeable future’.” They finish cheerfully.

Catra cracks a smile at them, her toothy one that Adora loves. “Yep, better get used to having me around all the time. Not like I have anything else to do.”

Adora grins wider, drumming their fingers against the steering will to have something to do. They’re feeling very happy and they’re _happier_ knowing Catra’s wants to hang out with them more! They can’t wait to show her all the things that’s changed and they’re sure that Razz- 

“Razz!” They say with a start. “Oh I forgot to tell her I was leaving!”

Catra looks at them with amusement. “I wouldn’t worry, she knows you're with me right now.” _Oh!_

“You saw her? Wait of course you saw her. I mean when we kissed your mouth tasted just like her malasadas.” Adora grips their steering wheel and furrows their brows. “But that’s not it. See I drive her home everyday so…”

“Ah so I guess inviting you up is out of the question.” Catra teases, almost purring the words out.

Adora stares at her wide eyed and their mouth hanging open slightly. _She was going to invite me up?_

“I’m joking.” _Oh…_ Adora’s shoulders give a small sag and Catra laughs at them. “It would be embarrassing for you to come in…” She points at their lap. “Flaunting _that._ ”

Adora looks down and lets out a startled gasp, they quickly look away and shoot Catra a scandalized face. “That’s your fault!”

Catra laughs so hard she has to turn away from them, hand gripping the door handle to steady herself. She chances a glance back at them only to turn away again to laugh even harder. Adora sags further into their seat, blush creeping down to their exposed shoulders.

Catra’s laughter teeters out and she starts drumming her fingers against the door handle. She looks like she’s thinking about something but right now, Adora’s too nervous to ask. They don’t want to get picked on again.

“I should probably buy a bigger dildo.” She says finally. _What?_

Adora’s ears burn hot and before they can stop themselves- “No!”

Catra gives them a somewhat surprised look that slowly turns into a mischievous. She cocks a brow and flashes her toothy grin, questioning silently.

“N-no as in… you… I mean you _could_ get a- uh that. But you also _could_ um.” Adora feels like bambi on ice, and not like the cute theatre play. “I- I could y’know, help out whenever you wanted? If… you want me to that is.” They manage to finish. _That’s so awkward, Adora._

“Hmmm…” Catra thinks aloud, overly emphasizes by tapping a finger to her chin. “Adora, are you asking to be my fuck buddy? After all these years?”

Adora's grip on the steering wheels turns to vice, knuckles going white. “WELL!” They squeak, lowering their voice when Catra winces. “W-well… I was thinking more like _‘Best Friends with benefits’_?”

“And it’s whenever _I_ want?” She questions.

“Y-yeah.”

A pause.

“Deal.” She extends out her pinky and Adora finds themself doing the same. “We’re ‘best friends with benefits’ starting from today. But only _just._ ”

Adora hesitates. _Only just?_ They chew the inside of their cheek before shrugging, wrapping their pinky around hers to seal the deal. They look into Catra's eyes, finding them filled with an unreadable expression.

"Cool." She flicks her blue-gold eyes up to meet Adora's gaze. “I’ve got to go now Adora, I got a whole night of staying up _alone_ to deal with the time change.” She tugs them by the pinky and gives them a chaste kiss on the cheek. “You have my new number, so text me when you’re around okay?” She whispers in their ear.

“Ah okay!” Adora whispers back quickly and watches Catra collect her things before getting out of the car. With a firm shut to the door she makes her way towards the bright doors of the hotel.

She stops about halfway and turns around, raising both hands up to her mouth. Adora moves quickly to roll down the passenger side window.

“Tell Glimmer her rules suck!” She shouts before turning back around and walks through the doors and out of sight.

Right Glimmer. Adora should call her. They pull out their phone and bring up Glimmer’s number, pressing the call button. It rings only three times before she picks up.

“You fucked her didn’t you.” She questions immediately. Though Adora knows that she already _knows_ the answer.

Adora brings their hand up to scratch at their chin, looking at Catra’s bracelet on their wrist. They let out a weak sigh before nodding to themself.

“Uh… Yes?”

“You’re both unbelievable.” Their friend groans through the receiver.

Adora sinks so low in their seat, no one would be able to see their embarrassment from outside the car.


	2. Settling In?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra's side of her first day back- gender, dating, and brunch? (second breakfast c'mon) and talking about their time apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter... I'll be real, I was too busy drawing them boning eachother than working on this chapter lol my b.  
> Skippable sex scene as always, starts and ends with '***'

_“Hey Adora, It’s Catra. Just landed in Honolulu.”_

And send. Catra slumps back onto the soft sheets of her hotel room’s bed, sinking into the ultra-plush material with an audible _fwump._ She clutches her phone to her chest, hands trembling nervous excitement despite and guilt from lying.

Well Catra didn’t exactly lie, she _did_ land in Honolulu, Hawaii… at 3:45 this morning. 

She’s been hiding away in her hotel room since then, opting to check in and get some needed sleep, to acclimate the time change. Catra was dead to the world by the time she had gotten off a very exhausting, irritating, -annoying child kicking the back of her seat at odd hours- nonstop economy flight from Paris. 

Catra lifts her smartphone over her head, bringing it to life with not so much as a touch. It’s 11:07 a.m right now, seven hour since she landed. The sunlight glares through the sliver of curtain window, reflecting obnoxiously into Catra’s glasses.

Reflexively Catra brings her arm up to cover her eyes, her finger hitting the sensor on the back of her phone, unlocking it by accident. With a huff Catra pulls up her previous text to Adora, scrolling up to read all the drafted unsent messages that have been sitting there for the past 2 and a half years.

She stops herself before she scrolls up too far, not wanting to revisit the drunken texts and what not she almost sent her best friend. _If they’re still her friend._ She rolls onto her stomach with a frown, propping herself up on her elbows. She and Adora fell out of contact two years ago. She’ll admit that it was 98% her fault, but also theirs since they didn’t bother to press her. But Catra couldn’t help it, after her mother _vanished_. she completely shut down. She even broke her old phone out of anger- which was stupid, not going to lie. It took a lot of time and patience from her friends to get her to open up again. Even still, Catra doesn’t think she’s at all the same person anymore.

 _Just a dull hollow husk, a shadow with a blas_ _é_ _personality and disregard to any forms of blissful simplicity._ A journalist wrote that about her two weeks ago over her last piece, or mainly about her. He seemed to have forgotten what he was actually talking to her about, halfway through the interview.

Catra groans and pulls up the keypad to send another text. _“See you at Razz’s?”_ Then drops the phone in the sheets.

Not two minutes later, Catra’s phone rings obnoxiously and she lights up as she checks it, only to deflate when it’s not the person she’s expecting. With a huff Catra sits up with her legs crossed. She connects the call and puts it on speaker, she honestly doesn’t have the willpower to lift it to her ear right now.

 _“Hey Wildcat!”_ A cheerful voice sing-songs through the phone, slightly muffled by the fluffy sheets. _“You’re awake! Sleep okay?”_

Despite not being who she wants them to be, Catra smiles. “Yeah, so-so.” She starts, adjusting her glasses. “The hotel’s real nice, thanks Scorpia.”

Catra can hear Scorpia smiling through the line as she speaks. “Not a problem Wildcat! You know I take care of you! Are you sure you’re fine with the hotel though? I could’ve gotten you a better one-”

“It’s fine!” Catra snaps. “I mean, yeah it’s great. I didn’t want anything fancy. So this is perfect.” She scans around the room, eyes resting on her opened suitcase and the mountain of clothes on top. Catra didn’t want the fanciest hotel on the island, she wanted the one closest to Razz’s. That didn’t stop Scorpia though, who still managed to find a really lovely hotel -kind of hard not to- and got Catra the _fanciest_ room, outside the penthouse. They argued about that too. “It’s only for a few days you know.”

“Uh huh… but I do want you to be comfortable until we get there!” Scorpia replies quickly, speaking like she’s trying to justify the ridiculous amount of money she’s spent on Catra so far. “Entrapta has a few more things to pack up- you know how she is. And then we’re just waiting on Melog’s documents. Oh! The last of your… mom’s paintings are all in storage too! Are you sure you didn’t want to take them or sell them? There’s a lot of buyers-”

“Scorpia, if you ask me if ‘I’m sure’ one more time I’m going to hang up.” Catra groans, picking the phone up and taking it off speaker. She slips off the bed and brings it up to her ear as she walks over to the window, mimicking Scorpia’s _sorrys_ under her breath. “Listen, it’s best if I don’t see _those_ paintings again and it doesn’t feel right to just sell them. Let me just… hold off on it.” Catra finishes flatly, throwing open the curtains and staring out. 

Her room has a nice view of the ocean, if she ignores the taller buildings that bleed into the corners of her eyes. Breathtaking is not the word she’d describe it, but it’s… 

Almost as if reading Catra’s mind, Scorpia speaks up. “Why Hawaii again? Don’t get me wrong it’s a beautiful place, but you hate the ocean.”

Catra huffs into the speaker. “I don’t hate it. I just… hate the feeling of it.”

“On your skin? Is it the salt?”

“It’s not the salt you goof.” Catra rolls her eyes and smiles, walking from the window to sit back on her bed. She knits her brows together trying to think of the proper words she wants to say, it’s hard to do so with all the languages her mother crammed into her skull. “Nostalgia, h-hard to explain.”

Catra hears movement through the line and assumes Scorpia is nodding. “I see.”

“Merci.” She jokes, getting a stifled giggle from the bubbly woman across the line. “Listen, Scorpia. It’s probably like 10pm over there, so you should get some sleep. Give Melog a kiss from me okay. Call you later?”

“Yes! Okay, make sure you do! Oh! And tell your Adora I said ‘Bonjour’!”

 _Your Adora._ “Sure. If I see them. Goodnight Big Gal.” Catra hangs up before Scorpia can even begin to go into her usual goodnight ritual. 

Scorpia is sweet, if not a bit overbearing. She and Catra met when they were teenagers, becoming friends only after Catra got into a fight over her. She didn’t win but Scorpia didn’t seem to care, she was all too happy that someone actually tried to protect her. Over something stupid too, Catra finds it silly she even remembers it all. When Catra’s mother went and dropped off the face of the earth two years ago, Scorpia selflessly took up the role of caretaker. Providing Catra with the emotional and financial support she needed- but didn’t want. Despite how grumpy she is about the whole thing, Catra does accept that without Scorpia she probably would spiraled completely and end up in some AA or worse, dead in a ditch.

Catra shakes her head and pulls the messenger app up, frowning when there’s nothing new. _Come on Adora, really?_

 _This is dumb._ Waiting for Adora, who might actually be ignoring her, to reply to her text is dumb. She’ll just have to go to them instead! If she’s lucky they’re probably already at the beach, they practically lived there as a kid. Catra slides off the bed, leaving her phone on her bedside table, and marches over to her suitcase. Squatting down, she glares at the mountain of messy, yet clean clothes in front of her. Catra has no idea what Scorpia was thinking when she offered to pack her clothes, it took her literally 15 minutes to find her pyjamas after arriving at her room. 

_Who packs night clothes and underwear at the bottom anyway._ Catra grumbles but finds what she was looking for, a swimsuit she had purchased a week before coming here. With a firm tug, she pulls the fabric from the suitcase and makes her way over to the adjoining bathroom. Catra takes the price tag off with her teeth, something Scorpia has definitely scolded her about. With a flick of her wrist she throws the paper into the bin by the bathroom door. She’s not about to make a room attendant’s job even harder.

It takes a couple of minutes to strip off her pyjamas and struggle on the grey one piece, but once Catra sees how it looks in the mirror she likes it. A lot actually. Catra checks herself out, admiring the fit. A small thought pops into the back of her head and she smiles to herself as she remembers the last time Adora saw her in a swimsuit. 

It was on Catra’s 18th birthday, she was having a small pool party in Scorpia’s family penthouse. Despite how extravagant it all seemed, the party was small, consisting of only her mother, Scorpia’s mothers, Entrapta, and herself. One of her presents was receiving news of her first Solo gallery, a small venue, but it meant the world to her nonetheless. Wanting to share the news with Adora, she had Scorpia take a few pictures of her, but the best one- it showed off her tits the best anyway- was a selfie of them together. Catra sent a copy with Scorpia cropped out.

Catra hums to herself, Adora definitely saved that picture. She gives herself another glance over and ignores how badly she wants to take a selfie and send them another pic, maybe they’d actually answer her. Catra walks back out into the main room and pulls on a pair of cream shorts and a red flannel to finish the look. 

If Adora won’t pay attention to her texts then Catra will give them something to pay attention to… in person. She just hopes she doesn’t chicken out half way through this somewhat dumb plan. Grabbing her phone, roomkey, wallet and whatever else she can cram into her backpack, Catra makes her way out of the hotel. To her possible, awkward doom.

Half an hour later, _after milling about the lobby before calling a taxi,_ Catra reaches the beach. The first order of business is to find Razz, that’s Catra’s ticket to finding her currently rude and ghosting ‘Probably not her Best Friend anymore’ Best Friend. She looks towards the shore and notices how nice the waves look today, perfect for a quick surf. So it’s no doubt Adora is out there sucking in saltwater than lounging on a towel and basking in the sun’s rays- which Catra would rather do.

Catra makes her way towards a cute, locally owned seaside diner. Razz’s is what is called, named after the owner- Razz, obviously. Both the diner and the owner have been around since before Catra was born and both are well loved within the community. Catra’s no different, she’s loved Razz since she was a little girl, the woman practically raised her and Adora. Adora more so, given how she _is_ their godmother, adoptive, but still.

Catra skips up the faded white painted steps and walks fully into the diner. It’s just as bustling as she remembers, maybe a bit busier. Swimmers, surfers, families, and _tourists,_ alike crowd every possible seat. The place looks, feels, and smells the same as it had seven years ago. 

What’s not the same is a large painting taking up half the far wall, golden sunset spilling over rolling waves as they crash into it’s painted beach. The imaginary movements of the thick waves make Catra’s throat feel tight and her heart ache.

“Catalina?” Catra groans at the name but follows the voice, eyes landing on a wrinkly yet soft faced woman. Her tinted purple glasses, a gussied up sister pair to Catra’s own glasses. “Oooh!! Catalina! My Catra!”

Catra does absolutely nothing to stop the wide grin forming on her face. “Aunty Razz.” She says softly, coming around the counter to hug the short older woman.

Razz gives Catra a firm squeeze and doesn’t let her go before peppering kisses on both her cheeks. She gives one last kiss to Catra’s nose for good measure. 

“A kiss for every freckle.” Razz reminds her. _Like she’d ever forget._

Catra gives her own kiss to Razz’s forehead before they pull apart. “And one for you.” She beams.

“I’ve missed you all these years Deary. Come sit down and tell me all about it! I’ll get you some malasadas!”

Catra’s stomach growls loudly as if on cue. Despite missing Razz and her crazy antics, Catra also missed her cooking.

If heaven could be eaten, it would be Razz’s malasadas. They’re definitely one of the main reasons this diner has been so loved all these years. The rest is due to Razz’s cheerful atmosphere and always making people feel welcome, even loners feel at home here.

There have been a couple of times during Catra’s childhood, when overly jolly men, which she now knows as investors, courtesy of dealing with them herself, would show up at Razz’s doorstep offering a business deal or to turn the diner into a chain. Each and everytime they came around, Razz would laugh right in their faces and decline, yet never let them leave before feeding them. Straight up powerplay in Catra’s mind.

Catra lets herself be guided to the bar, Razz’s boney fingers wrapped tightly around her wrist. Razz pulls a seat from behind the counter and motions for Catra to sit. When she does, she finds a fresh malasada already waiting for her on the counter. Catra eagerly takes a bite, tastes buds lighting up with the familiarity. She grins widely as tears sting the corner of her eyes. _Home._

“So! What brings you all the way _home_ across the big ocean?” Razz questions, her back facing Catra as she pours drinks for other patrons. 

Catra takes another bite of her malasada before answering, chewing slowly to think of what to say. “Well-” 

Razz cuts her off with a fruit drink in hand. “You have a lovely voice now, still scrappy, but beautifully grown up.”

“Oh! Uh thank you?” Catra takes the drink and sips it. “I uh came back because I- I well… It was time to, I guess.” _And I honestly don’t know._

“Ah… I see.” Razz nods sagely as if she truly understands. And maybe she does, the woman always knew more things than she let on. She even knew about Adora before Adora knew about themself. _Maybe_ she could give Catra the answer she wants too, she has half the mind to ask. “You don’t need a reason to _come_ home, just _being_ home is the important thing!”

That startles Catra and she looks at Razz with a confused expression, brows knitting together as she chews inside her cheek.

“Ah ah!” Razz jabs a boney finger between her brows. “Your face will get stuck that way!” She removes her finger with a playful smile, her cheekbones pushing up her glasses. “You kept them.”

 _Oh the glasses?_ “Of course-”

“Aunty Razz!” A deep voice cuts Catra off before she could even start. _Is she going to be interrupted all day?_ Annoyed, Catra doesn’t turn to the voice as the man approaches, but it does sound oddly familiar.

Razz smiles at Catra still, not looking up to the customer as he comes up beside her. Catra raises a brow in confusion. The man’s elbow almost brushes against hers on the counter. 

“Aloha Bow.” Razz chuckles, _still at Catra._ “How can I help you?”

Catra’s eyes widen and she goes stock still, clutching the cold drink tightly with both hands.

“Aloha! Uh I came to get two cherry sodas please, and a straw for Glim and me.” Glimmer? Catra has to stop herself from looking around. Bow doesn’t seem to notice the diner’s most recent statue, until his elbow finally touches Catra’s and he follows Razz’s line of sight…

“Oh! I’m sor-” Bow’s voice quiets in his throat.

Catra sees his hand reach out to her in the corner of her eye. She releases her grip on the cup and turns to him slowly, moving her own hand closer to his. Catra sheepishly looks up to find his deep eyes staring at her with a softness she can’t explain. Bow has always been so soft and kind, and it seems he’s still just that.

“Hey... CropTop.” She says quietly, unsure if that nickname is still okay. He laughs out of shock and grabs at his shirt, it’s a crop top.

“Catra you’re…!” Bow looks as if he’s struggling to find words, his eyes dart to Razz only to be greeted with three bottles of soda. He looks back at Catra, beaming. “Oh my gosh!”

Catra adjusts her body language enough for him to realize that, yes, he can hug her. He moves forward quickly and pulls her into the crushing hug she was totally not expecting, lifting her right off the seat. Catra lets out an exasperated laugh but wraps her arms around his shoulders, squeezing tightly. 

Bow really changed a lot, he’s gotten taller and more muscular, sporting some stubble as well. He still wears the same faded haircut, only with some of it pulled into a ponytail. It’s so small it poofs out, which Catra finds cute, very much a ‘Bow’ look. He looks as if he’s come out of his shell a bit too.

After the longest hug ever, Bow sets Catra back down gently, pulling away with her with some reluctance. Always a hugger, he’d get along with Scorpia. Bow gives Catra one more big smile, which she crinkles her nose at. 

“When’d you get back in?” He asks leaning against the counter, propping his chin on his hand.

Bow and Catra talk for about 15 minutes before he tells her that Adora should be back in from the surf. They set up a spot under an obnoxious purple umbrella, Catra was able to spot it easily but her breath catches when she sees the strong back of a tall, built person with a surfboard underneath it. She knows who it is without needing to see their face… Adora. 

Catra quickly pulls out her phone and sees that her messages have been read, and left on read. She frowns and puffs out her cheeks, ignoring how Bow snickers at her. They’ll probably answer but she doesn’t want to wait anymore.

[Hello? Earth to Adora. Don’t tell me you got a new number. Even if it’s not Adora, I’d like to know if I should block this number or not.]

She hits send and waits, with Bow looking over her shoulder.

[Don’t! It’s me!! Are you Catalina?] 

Catra smiles softly at her phone. _This dummy._

-

-Back at the hotel-

That wasn’t _exactly_ how Catra thought today would go. She honestly thought the _squad_ would kick her to the curb or berate her for running away. Not like it was much of a choice. Her foster mother saw promise in her artistic ability and as if by magic, she was accepted and transferred her over to a school for _promising talent_. School of bullshit is what it actually was.

The school was full of pompous and full of themselves professors, who would belittle their students much worse than any public school art teacher, bullying a kid for drawing anime or non-realism. Catra stopped counting how many times her still life professor would get frustrated with her and tell her to _"Look through your eyelashes”._ Only after she graduated did she realize he meant for her to _squint._

Catra stretches lazily in her hotel bed, naked and clean from her shower, and blissfully sore in all the right ways. _Fuck._ She lets out a soft groan as she brings her knee up to her chest to stretch her right leg. 

Adora really did a number on her, something Catra also wasn’t expecting. To be fair, she really was only going to talk to them today. To… to catch them up on their time apart, at least to explain what happened with her _mother,_ and her phone and anything else they’d want to know.

Ugh she doesn’t want to think about that woman right now, today was a good day, and Catra’s not gonna ruin it with that. She had sex for the first time in years! And it was amazing, also unexpected, too quick but fucking amazing.

Although… _Who_ the fuck gave Adora fucking Grey the right to get so attractive? Saying it’s unfair would be an undersight, she wasn’t surprised that Adora got muscular, no they’ve always been kind of a jock, but they got _beefy_ and _huge!_ Catra wants to just sink her fingers into the softness of their hips.

Catra frowns to herself as she grabs her other knee and brings it to her chest, letting out a shuddering exhale as she stretches. If she thought she kicked puberty’s ass, well… Adora made it their bitch.

After a couple more minutes of stretching, Catra rolls over onto her stomach and feels around for her phone. She rolls her eyes upon seeing the already obnoxious amount of messages she has. Bow was eager to add her to their group chat, since he and Sparkles have new phones, thus the need to make a new group. A new message pops up in it.

[Sparkles: You two are unbelievable.]

[Dummy: Sorry Catra…]

[Bowman: What happened?!]

Catra rolls her eyes before shooting back an eggplant emoji, throwing her phone further into her bedsheets and stands. She doesn’t have to explain herself to Sparkles and Arrowboy, not when she’s happily content with minimum stress right now. And tonight, she has a raid to participate in, and snobby art collectors to argue with.

Catra makes her way over to the now filled with her clothes walk-in-closet slash hallway to bathroom and stands before it, bare with her hands on her hips. She grabs the first thing she sees and throws it on. Her old highschool T-shirt… correction, Adora’s old highschool T-shirt. Catra smiles to herself as it hangs loose on her body. She had taken it from Adora’s backpack the day before she moved, unable to tell them anything other than she’ll see them later. 

It’s no longer a lie, and Catra finds herself grinning about it.

Walking back out into the main room- Catra grabs a pillow off her bed and sits in front of the low coffee table, where her laptop is set up. She pulls on her headset as she sits down, flipping down the mic to respond to whatever it is Entrapta is talking about on the screen. Ready to spend the rest of her night glued to her computer, jet lag and sleep be damned.

-

“So…” Adora starts quietly, attempting to break the awkward silence among the group. Catra sits next to them with her arms crossed, scowling right at that bright annoying _extremely_ smug smile, Glimmer has plastered on her face. Damn, it has not changed in seven years, if anything it’s more irritating to look at.

It’s not even been two days since Catra’s return, and she’s already finding herself getting lectured. It spikes the feeling of nostalgia, but that does little to fix her snappy mood. Catra was up all night doing a raid with Entrapta and her free company, and she was looking forward to spending some all day quality time with her extravagantly fluffy bed. But after Adora spilled the beans about the other night, Sparkles and CropTop decided they should have _brunch._

Honestly Catra had half the mind to say fuck off and let her sleep, but Adora begged her in a separate chat, saying that they’ll meet at Razz’s and they’ll pay for her meal and they’ll do whatever she wants after. Catra begrudgingly agreed, but insisted it was just for the food, and to tell Glimmer _in person_ , that she and Adora are adults and they can do what they please. That includes having sex with eachother. 

Glimmer said to dress nice but also casually. Which honestly Catra had no clue what that meant, most of her wardrobe consisted of athletic wear and the occasional _men’s_ pants. Hey they’re comfy and the pockets are a plus. It’s pretty cool today so she opts to wear a grey and white T-shirt tucked into high waisted, much too big for her, brown slacks. _Pleated of course._ Catra almost wore her crocs, but she didn’t want to completely kill Sparkles with her amazing fashion taste, so white vans it is. She did however pack something extra, just because today was one of _those days._

“So.” Glimmer continues where Adora left off. “Anything to say for yourselves?”

Catra idly stabs her fork into her mac salad and side-eyes Adora, finding them staring at her, silently pleading. She cocks a brow and nods at them before speaking. “Other than this is technically you and your boyfriend’s fault?” Bow makes a high pitched squeak from his spot at the table. “I mean, If you guys would’ve kept your mouth shut. Me and Adora probably would have had a very meaningful talk, and not become fuck buddies.”

“B-Best Friends with benefits!” Adora corrects, making Catra grin. _Dummy._

“Adora.” Glimmer breathes out, pinching the bridge of her nose. “You were supposed to talk to her! I said try and you didn’t try at all!”

“Aw c’mon Glim! I-I did try. I tried to try at least.” Adora motions over at Catra. “Tell her.”

“Eh. C’est la vie.” Catra replies flatly, finding her nails to be _very_ interesting.

“What does that even mean!?” _Wow, everyone should know what that means._ Adora groans into their hands, frustrated with how unhelpful Catra is being.

It’s not like she doesn’t want to help Adora, it’s just that she can’t. This whole thing is hilarious, and what makes it so funny is that it’s not even Adora and hers fault. If Bow and Glimmer here really didn’t want them to end up fucking in Adora’s jeep, they should’ve just kept their mouths shut. Probably. Adora looks at Catra from their hands and she levels them back a look that hopefully reads; _She knew it was going to happen._

Adora stares at her for a moment then perks up, face brightening like a dog hearing a chew toy. They lean forward in their seat at Glimmer, trying to put on the smuggest face they can manage. _Which is not smug in the slightest._

“You knew it was gonna happen.”

“Wha- Of course but- not so soon-” Glimmer balks.

“Like Catra said. You guys didn’t have to say anything!” Adora squares their shoulders and turns to Bow, who looks scandalized as hell. “Catra also said- She also said that she was gonna talk to me last night, but you,” They point a finger at him. “Steered Catra right to the rocks.”

Catra has no idea what Adora means by _The rocks._ But it’s kind of cute to see them talk big like that. She unfolds her arms and leans forward in her own seat. “Yeah… what they said.”

Now Glimmer is the one with her head in her hands, Bow wraps a reassuring arm around her. “Haha well we were just trying to help. But that kind of backfired, which is fine! Just knowing that you two were _going_ to talk is enough for us. Right Glimmer?” He gives his girlfriend’s shoulder a firm squeeze.

“Ugh.” Glimmer looks up at Bow then turns a scowl in Catra’s direction. “I forgot how obnoxious the two of you are together. But it’s oddly comforting.”

“Yeah I guess that’s one thing that won’t change.” Catra shrugs, taking another bite of her food.

Glimmer sits up fully now, hands clasped together on the table before speaking again. “Listen, I care about you two, a lot. And Catra we haven’t seen you in over seven years, I just want you guys to take this slowly and seriously. You can’t just rush back into eachother’s lives and expect everything to be all cheerful and full of love. I mean ask eachother out first.”

Catra almost chokes at that, grabbing at the cup of water Bow pushes towards her. She gulps it down and clears her throat, ready to speak before Adora beats her to it.

“We’re not going to date eachother, Glimmer.” Their voice comes out smooth and their eyes look far away. “We’re just best friend’s who have sex… just that.”

Catra looks away from them and stares at her plate. _They said that so easily._ She ignores the way her whole body feels like it’s falling. Of course Adora would say that, Catra said that last night, so they’re just copying her. Still doesn’t stop it from being annoying. Catra’s not really paying attention to the conversation until Glimmer lets out a huff of her own.

“This is different than with Mermista though.” _Who?_

“Well technically it’s the same, Mermista and I are still friends.” Adora says quickly, letting out an awkward chuckle and looks at Catra, who’s _now_ staring at them.

“Who’s Mermista.” Catra asks, her voice has an edge she’s not meaning for.

The table falls silent for only a moment before Adora sits up ramrod straight and lets out a strangled laugh. “S-she’s uh a friend- that I’ve had sex with? Uh, quite a few times.”

“A girlfriend? You should’ve told me.”

“What no!” Adora squeaks, fully turning their body to face Catra. “She has a fiance!”

Catra squints at them and glares. What the fuck do they mean? Fiance? “Adora-”

“No no wait, just let me-” Adora waves their hands quickly, looking over at Bow and Glimmer who’s expressions seem to dip between pity and teasing? “Mermista is in an open relationship with her boyfrie- fiance, Sea Hawk.” Catra thinks that’s a dumb as fuck name, who names their kid that. “Nickname. Anyway Mermista and I hit it off in a bar like 2 years ago. But we only started having sex casually like last year- and only a few times! We mutually agreed to stop seeing eachother that way, after Sea Hawk proposed to her. Which was uuuuh! 3 months ago!” They finish their rambling with a ragged huff, breathing hard to catch their breath.

“I see.” Catra feels somewhat bad so she reaches out and places a small hand on their bicep. “So… so there’s nothing- no one else?”

“Mm no, just you. I'd've stopped you if-” Adora bites the inside of their cheek and looks at Bow and Glimmer, remembering that they’re both still here.

“Yeah we’re still just sitting here, but go on- seeing Catra get jealous is something I’ve kind of missed.” Glimmer teases, motioning between Catra and Adora with her sparkly painted fingers.

Catra scowls and removes her hand from Adora’s arm, who gives her puppy dog eyes at the loss of contact. “I’m _not_ jealous, Sparkles.”

Glimmer stands and leans over the table. “Oh but you are! You’ve always been so jealous- ever since High school. Anyone so much as looked at Adora too long and you’d be ready to-”

“Okay!” Bow grabs his girlfriend’s shoulders and sits her down again. “Let's not bring up the past, and definitely not bring up you-know-who.”

“Octavia was a bitch.” Catra grumbles.

“I said not to bring her up!” Bow whisper shouts, then quickly changes his demeanor to his usual caring self. “Lets just enjoy this nice brunch before I have to go to work and deal with _actual_ children.”

The group of friends collectively agree and go back to eating their food in somewhat peace before Glimmer’s phone starts buzzing and chiming nonstop. She ignores all of them until a serene sounding tune cuts through and she immediately grabs for it.

“Mom.” She says with a mouth full of food. “Shit. Sorry, I’m eating- What? No, I'm an adult, I can curse- Mom!” 

Catra can vaguely make out what Angella, Glimmer’s mother, is saying through the phone. Something about behavior but also meetings for new designs and other fashion related things. She loses interest quickly and startles when she feels a hand on her thigh, she turns her head to Adora who looks at her with unreadable eyes.

“You okay?” They ask quietly, giving her thigh a squeeze through her pants, it makes her breath hitch. Adora doesn’t seem to notice it or chooses not to notice, either way they keep speaking. “Earlier, about Mermista.”

Catra shakes her head and places her hand on top of Adora’s, moving their hand to her knee. “Hey it’s fine, you explained it to me, so it’s all good.”

Adora looks over at Bow who seems to be paying more attention to Glimmer’s conversation than theirs. They look back at Catra slowly. “I’m safe y’know? Mermista insisted we do check ups and stuff, and I’ve kept at it even after we stopped sleeping with eachother. If you’re worried about that.”

Oh, Catra wasn’t exactly worried, and that thought hadn’t really crossed her mind. But she’s grateful that Adora is telling her this anyway. “I see… that’s good to know, thanks. Uh should I do that too? I mean you’re my first partner in a long time so… I dunno.”

Catra chews at her bottom lip and lightly trails her fingers over Adora’s knuckles. They repress a shudder and smile at her, whispering softly. “If you want, and I can go with you too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“You two done?” Glimmer’s voice cuts in, causing the two of them to turn their attention on her. Adora quickly removes their hand from Catra’s leg and smiles sheepishly.

Glimmer rolls her eyes and Catra notices that she and Bow are both standing, with their bags all ready to go. “We gotta head out, mom wants me to sit in during her meeting or something like that. Y’know an excuse to hang out with me.”

“And I have to get everything set out for the toddler swim class.” Bow chimes in, pushing both his and Glimmer’s chair under the table.

Adora moves to stand also, and worry picks up in Catra’s gut- “Need me to drive you Bow?” They look down at Catra, mouthing that they’ll come back.

“Nah! It’s okay, Glimmer will take me, you two catch up.” He says with a smile.

“That means talking.” Glimmer waves them off, linking arms with her boyfriend before they leave.

Adora slumps back down in their chair and lets out a long exhale, they lean back against their chair and turn their head towards Catra with a dopey grin. “I thought she was gonna kill us.”

“If we have sex again without talking, she might.” Catra looks over the table. “They left their dishes for us… and I guess the bill?” _Figures Glimmer would dine and dash, but Bow too?_ She moves to pull out her wallet and Adora just grabs her wrist, holding it firmly.

“Nuh uh I got it. I said I’d pay for your meal.”

“Yeah _my_ meal, not theirs.” 

A scratchy cackle cuts in and the two look over to find cheerful old Razz staring at them with stars in her eyes. “No one’s paying for anyone’s meal today dearies!” A pause. “Except for me!” She finishes gingerly.

“Auntie-” Adora starts but Razz holds up a hand shushing them quickly.

“You two have so much to catch up on- Adora why not show Catra around! Things are the same here but also so different, I’m sure she’d enjoy it. Wouldn’t you dear?” Razz asks insistently.

Catra looks to Adora who’s wearing the same surprised look she no doubt has. “I- Are you sure? At least let us help-” 

“Bah! Leave!! Before I chase you both out with my broom! Get going!” 

Razz shoos them both out of their chairs, and waves them off as they half run out the restaurant’s beach side entrance.

“That was weird.” Catra says flatly, readjusting her glasses.

Adora stands in front of her and shrugs. “Eh yeah she gets like that sometimes. Best not question it.” Putting one hand in their pocket, they extend the other for her to grab. 

They didn’t dress up nice for Glimmer’s brunch either it seems. Wearing a light grey muscle hoodie with a small horde logo on their right chest, and striped board shorts. Always board shorts with them. They’re wearing their hair down today, and Catra finds herself staring too long at their face. She quickly looks from the freckles on their nose to the outstretched hand and sees her bracelet wrapped around it. _Oh._

“Ah shoot, sorry.” Catra says quickly, clearing her throat. She interlocks her fingers with theirs anyway, Adora’s bracelet on her wrist clinks against hers on theirs. “I didn’t fix your bracelet yet.”

Adora lets out a low chuckle and grins at her. “Yeah I forgot too. My mind was all over the place the past couple days.”

Ah there’s a thought… “Mm.. sorry about that, but not really.”

“It’s fine!” Adora laughs awkwardly, tugging Catra towards them as they walk along the sand. “Uhm… anyway, What would you like to do today? We can holo holo around Salineas or-”

Catra wrinkles her noses and scowls. “Yeah no, I’m fine with staying on the beach. Going into the city means shopping and shopping means more stuff that I’ll have cluttering up my hotel room. Let's do that after my roommates get here and we find a place.”

“You’re roommates?” Adora asks quietly, still facing forward but eyes looking down at Catra. “Your friends from Paris?”

Catra can see the gears turning in her best friend’s head, they probably remember the one thing in her birthday photo she couldn’t crop out. “Yeah the one from the photo.” She watches as their strong jaw clenches and their lip twitches ever so slightly.

They stop and turn to her fully with a tight smile, but it doesn’t really reach their eyes. “So I’ll get to meet…” They trail off and look at her expectantly.

“Her name’s Scorpia. She and Entrapta are kind of my best friends- after you, Bow, and Sparkles of course.” Catra finishes quickly.

“Entrapta?” 

“Yeah the other roommate, they’re uh a handful but you’d like them! They’d probably talk your ear off about anything tech related… or games.” She looks up to find Adora staring at her with an expression that almost looks, hurt.

“Nu uh.” Catra frowns. “You can’t be jealous of my friends, there’s nothing to be jealous about.”

Adora balks and lets go of Catra’s hand. “Jealous? I’m not jealous!” They step towards her. “Seriously I’m not. At least I’m not trying to be, but it’s hard!”

“How is it hard?” Catra huffs, rolling her eyes. _There’s no reason to be jealous of Scorpia and Entrapta, it’s not like she slept with them._

“Because I missed out on seven years of your life!” Adora shouts, fists clenched tightly to their sides. “Seven years you missed out on mine. It’s… I can’t help but be jealous.” Despite being bigger than Catra, they look small.

Adora stands there with their head hanging low, they bunch their fists into the hem of their hoodie, wrinkling the fabric. Catra stares at them for a moment and looks away, catching the eyes of an onlooker. She scowls at them before turning back to Adora, who’s still not looking at her. 

“Adora look at me.” She says softly and reaches up to cup Adora’s cheeks, she can feel them relax under her touch. “I missed you. A lot actually, I thought about you like… everyday or something sappy like that. My friends from Paris are special, because they were there when- you know. But they couldn’t replace you, they can’t replace you and they already know that.” 

Adora lifts their head but refuses to look at her still. “Mhm.” They let out a slight sniffle.

“God I knew I was gonna make you cry but I didn’t think it’d be over this.” Catra says with a huff, but wipes away a stray tear on their cheek. “I’ve told them a lot about you, they know how much you mean to me. So please- If it makes you feel better I want to tell you everything that you missed. But you gotta tell me what I missed too. Okay?”

They finally look at her, but their eyebrows are still creased with worry. Catra smiles at them and presses her index finger between their brows. “Don’t do that, You know what Auntie would say.”

“It’d get stuck that way.” They lean down and mumble something into her shoulder.

“Hm?”

“Can I kiss you?” They ask so quietly she has to strain to hear it.

“I- uh…” Catra shifts awkward, as Adora’s arms wrap around her small frame.

They neither tighten or loosen their grip around her as they lift their head away from her shoulder. “Is that a uh- only when we’re having sex kind of thing?”

Adora’s puppy dog expression makes it hard for Catra to stifle her giggle. She shakes her head and smiles up at them, happy to see them smiling back. They lay on the pleading look hard.

“No, I guess we didn’t really set any rules. So yeah you can kiss- mm!” Adora cuts her off with a quick peck to her lips, it’s fleeting and gentle, but it makes her burn nonetheless. 

They press another kiss, and another, each one becoming firmer, longer, and more heated. By the time they pull apart, Catra is just shy of panting, and Adora is no better. They take a step back from her, but drags their hands down her arms to interlock their fingers again. 

Adora shoots her a wide grin, with their eyes beaming bright and blue.

“Someone’s feeling better. If kisses make you stop pouting, then I’ll do it all the time.” Catra says teasingly.

“Yeah sorry.” They laugh and swing their joined hands from side to side. “I feel better now, thank you. Uhm, let's find somewhere quiet? So we can… uh catch up, like Bow said.”

Catra quirks a brow and gives Adora a questioning, yet knowing look. “Sure… Lead the way princess.”

Adora laughs and bumps their hip with Catra’s before placing a large hand on her back and guiding her off the beach.

-

Adora leads them to a pretty secluded part of the beach- well as secluded as one can get on the beaches of Salineas. Adora lays out a large blanket they got from their jeep and sits on top of it, reaching out to pull Catra into their lap. She settles nicely and traces her fingertips along their wrist and up their arms- idly chatting about how her time overseas _really_ was.

“So like, she just vanished!! And Scorpia and Entrapta were the only ones who were really there for me. I mean I would’ve called you, don’t get me wrong, but I was scared and angry and sad- and I broke my phone.”

Adora hums softly as they listen. “That explains the new one.” They turn their palms up and catch her hands with theirs. “Do you know why she left? Like, did she leave you anything, maybe a clue?”

Catra laughs dryly and she squeezes their fingers. “She left me a letter, but it didn’t really explain why she straight up abandoned me. Well I guess abandoned isn’t the right word… I have the savings account she made me, and our loft in Paris was switched to my name. Right now Entrapta’s working on making it an income property or something? No debt to pay either, so I know she’s not dead.” She lets go of Adora’s hands and motions outward towards the waves. “Plus I have thousands of dollars worth of paintings in storage that she and I did together. S-so I’m good if I needed more money? I’m steady, but I don’t wanna touch anything really in case she comes back.”

Catra sighs, reclining back into Adora’s chest, who wraps their arms around her stomach and kisses the top of her head. 

“I… I want her to come back, but also I want her to stay gone? Cause if she showed up then the freedom I managed to get these past couple of years would vanish. And I’d be her little painter again. Is that wrong of me?” Catra tilts her chin up to find Adora looking down at her with a gentle smile.

They tilt their head to the side, as if thinking hard about it. “Hmm I don’t think that’s wrong. I mean Madam Weaver was one scary lady.”

 _Madam Weaver,_ Catra cracks a grin then starts laughing. “I forgot how she made everyone call her that. ‘Oh _Madam_ Weaver can I please go outside and play?’” She says in a mocking tone. “How pompous.”

“Heh.” Adora lets out a chuckle of their own and their hand moves over Catra’s thigh again. “She really didn’t like us hanging out. Said I was distracting you.”

“Honestly.” Catra’s breath catches in her throat as Adora’s hand squeezes her thigh. They’re definitely going to notice it. “She found everything distracting to me, especially you because you would press your face against the sunroom’s window while I was supposed to be _painting._ ”

“Yeah that’s _definitely_ what happened.” They reply with a teasing tone. “You _definitely_ didn’t text me every five minutes about how bored you are. Oh and for me to come save you.”

“Please. I would remember if I actually did that.” Catra plays with a fraying string along Adora’s shorts. “Wherever she is I hope she’s doing fine and… I hope she’s proud? Proud of me.”

“I’m sure she’s proud. Heck I know everyone who grew up with ya is proud.”

After a minute of totally not awkward silence, Catra squirms in Adora’s lap, tilting her head to the side to lock eyes with them. 

“So what about you?” She prods.

“Huh?” Adora tilts their head the same direction as hers. “What about me?”

Catra rolls her eyes. “I told you what _you_ missed. So you tell me what _I_ missed. Dummy.”

“OH! Right uhm.” Adora removes on hand from Catra’s thigh and brings it up to rub at their neck. “Well I didn’t really do much after you left, just like y’know? Existed. The squad graduated. I was Valedictorian-”

“Shit really? That’s awesome! I always knew you were smart, but- Did you- Please tell me you gave a speech!” 

“Haha yeah, Bow helped me write it. He was Salutatorian… I was so close to chickening out and letting him speak, but Glimmer suggested we give it together.” Adora smiles fondly as they think about the memory more. “Once I started talking I felt less nervous”

“Damn… Sucks I missed it. I finished most of my academics online.” Catra says quietly, a sad pang stabs through her chest and she winces from it.

Adora doesn’t respond and stares down at the top of Catra’s head. She’s not looking at them anymore, staring off at the waves, gently lapping against the shore.

“My moms took a video!” They say quickly, pulling her attention back on them. “Yeah Razz has it stashed somewhere at our house- if you uh ever want to see it.”

Catra thinks a little to herself. On one hand she wants to see it, just so she has the image in her head- a memory of what she missed. On the other hand, she feels like she doesn’t deserve to see it. She missed out on the last two years of highschool, so she’d honestly be lost on whatever had happened. Catra sighs and sinks further into Adora’s embrace.

Adora must’ve taken her silence as an answer. “W-we don’t have to watch it together, It’s just an option! A suggestion! Uhm!” They scramble to talk about something else, tripping over their words and laughing to themself. It’s cute. 

“Anyway, after high school, the squad all got into UH Hilo. Glimmer went in for business- but transferred over to a school that offered a fashion degree. Bow got a teaching license for recreation!” Adora says eagerly and quickly, their words coming out in a rush and more excited as they speak- “And me-” they cut themself off. “Me, I… only got my general studies and kind of dropped out.” 

_Dropped out?_ Catra sits up quickly, almost knocking into Adora’s chin as she turns fully in their lap. They look distant and hurt again, but more hurt than when they were jealous about her friends. Catra opens her mouth to speak but Adora quickly beats her to it, placing both of their hands on her hips.

“I’ll tell you about it later- uhm could we talk about something else?” They ask, pleadingly.

“Yeah… sure.” Catra soothes, rubbing her hands gently along their biceps. “Let's talk about something else? I can tell you about the time I almost burned all of my sketchbooks because of a two month long art block.” Adora visibly relaxes under her touch and smiles at her, nodding. 

Catra settles back into Adora’s lap as she recollects that ridiculous memory. They then continue to talk about their time apart, as well as their memories with each other. Adora talks about how they took odd jobs here and there. They helped Razz out with the diner for a couple of months but ultimately quit. Saying it didn’t feel right to get paid by their own grandmother, especially since they share the same house and bills. Catra agreed somewhat, sharing the same feeling whenever her mother would hand her a check, only to take it back and use it for their travels and upkeep.

Adora picks back up their touches along Catra’s thighs, they’re probably just trying to find a way to calm themself down. And Catra’s definitely not going to tell them to stop if it keeps them from panicking.

She brings up the time she got into an argument with some full-of-shit investor whose hair was so slicked you could launch a toy car right off it. He was trying to get Catra to undersell a _very_ large piece she spent months on. He also tried to force her to do a personal commission from him- which she doesn’t do, especially not for _exposure._ It was stupid and Catra almost sent him to the ER had it not been for Scorpia literally throwing her over her shoulders and carrying her away _._

Catra finds herself laughing at the story, but Adora just hums behind her, too preoccupied with running both hands along her thighs and hips. Thumbing under the space where her T-shirt is starting to rise up.

“You’re very handsy today.” 

“I like your outfit, it’s cute.” They go back to touching her thighs, firmly pressing their fingers against the soft muscles there.

Catra squirms under their touch but grins. “I just threw this on, didn’t feel like dressing up if I’m just gonna eat then go back and play Final Fantasy.”

She feels Adora’s strong hands grab at her hips, lifting her off their lap and standing up. _Catra shouldn’t feel this turned on from a bit of manhandling but wow._

“Lets go to the changing room.”

 _What why?_ “Uh why? I didn’t pack a swimsuit. I wanted to go home.”

Adora chooses to ignore Catra as they shoo her off the blanket and starts rolling it up quickly, grabbing for Catra’s backpack and slinging it over their shoulder.

“There’s something I wanna see… uh if you’ll let me.” They say pointedly, eyes not looking into Catra’s but… lower. _Oh._

Catra shifts from foot to foot and blushes. “Wow so you uh noticed, that’s uh cool, yeah. You want to see it?”

Adora’s stormy blue eyes darken locking eyes with Catra’s. They lick their bottom lip as they lift their chin towards the changing rooms and motion for her to follow them.

***

The stalls are surprisingly empty, Catra thinks to herself. Usually on a bright and sunny day like this one, people would be bustling in and out, but not today apparently. Adora, without missing a beat, walks to the stall the furthest down and opens the door. They keep a firm grip to the top of it, letting Catra walk in first before shutting and locking the door behind themself.

The space being cramped was an understatement, especially with two people. The only thing lighting the room was that of the sun rays that slipped through the slats of the walls and roof. Too high up for any average height person to peer through, but it made Catra’s stomach flip anyway.

Catra feels her stomach flip _again_ when she sees a large floor length mirror hanging up against the back wall. She lets out a gasps she wasn’t meaning to and on instinct she brings a hand up to her mouth.

Adora finishes hanging up Catra’s backpack on the door’s hook and turns around. They make eye contact with Catra in the mirror, before taking a step behind her placing their hands on her hips.

“You good?” They ask quietly, still looking at her in the mirror. “You wanna go somewhere else?”

Catra places her hands on top of Adora’s and gives them a firm squeeze. “N-no, I was just surprised. Uh why the changing room though? Why not-” 

“It’s too risky to do it in the jeep, especially in broad daylight.” Adora shoots her a look as if reading her mind. “And it would be _super_ awkward to have sex in the diner’s bathroom. Razz is there _all_ the time, but it wouldn’t be like the normal awkwardness I’d feel at home.”

 _Right…_ Catra uses one hand to lift her shirt, exposing her bare stomach to Adora in the mirror, while her other hand trails down to the fly of her pants, toying with the zipper. “So you want to see?”

“Yes god, please Catra.” Adora squeezes her hip more firmly, their eyes in the mirror drops their gaze to her hand.

Well then, here goes nothing. Catra bites the inside of her cheek as she unzips her shorts and pulls out the member she’s been packing all morning. She feels Adora let out a hot breath against her ear, they’re resting their chin on her shoulder and staring intently at the soft packer cupped in her hand.

“Wow…” Is all they say for a moment, taking the time to admire it through the mirror before craning their neck to look at it better. “Wow it looks so real.”

Catra lets out a stuttering laugh. “Hah well I was going for quality. And uh…” She trails off as she watches Adora’s hand move to splay across her abs. “Uh i-it was an impulse buy.”

Adora just hums in response, rubbing up and down Catra’s abs with firm fingers, before they stop right above her hand. There’s a heavy breath before either one of them speaks up. Catra’s grateful that Adora breaks the silence first.

“Can I touch it?”

“Yes.”

Without wasting even a second, and almost pushing Catra’s hand away. Adora moves to wrap long fingers around her limp member, squeezing slightly and tugging. It makes Catra gasp, and she quickly moves to grab at Adora’s wrist to steady herself. 

“Fuck…” She shudders, melting into Adora’s front and tilting her head back. 

Adora keeps her steady as they slowly stroke her member, running two fingers along the underside. “Can you feel this?” They whisper into her ear before nipping at her lobe.

“N-not really. Since-” Catra responds quickly, her tongue feels thick in her mouth as she speaks. “I don’t have the vibe in- I… It’s in my hotel room. Fuck. That’s so hot.” 

Catra feels entranced by the movement of Adora’s hands, stroking and squeezing her. She involuntarily starts rocking her hips and that draws out another hot breath and silent curse from Adora. It’s not enough though, Catra needs something else, she wants something else. She pushes her shirt up over chest and quickly starts to play with her tits, gasping and whimpering as she does.

Adora’s ministrations on her cock comes to a halt as they watch her. “N-no bra?” She shakes her head and they let out another curse. “Fuck, Catra you’re so hot.” They say, reaching between them to pull down their shorts and underwear. They roughly grind their hard cock against her, pulling her pants further down so they can rock against her. She can feel their own hard member pressing into her ass, and they both let out a groan when she pushes back.

They keep up this dynamic, Adora grinding their cock against Catra’s ass while they play with hers, and Catra squeezing and palming at her breast while she rocks back against them. It feels and looks so hot, but it’s still not enough for her. There’s something she wants to see, and she has half the mind that Adora might be thinking the same thing.

“Adora-”

“Catra-”

They both look at eachother in the mirror and start giggling, it eases the tension in the small room enough for them to slow down. Adora goes to speak again but stops when they see Catra open her mouth.

“You first.” Catra says with a toothy grin.

“I- okay… Uhm I was wondering.” Adora starts, moving their hand away from Catra’s packer. They take a step back from her as well. “Could you uh, lean back against the wall?”

Catra gives a small nod and completely steps out of her pants, squeezing by Adora to lean back against the wall,her hands against it at her sides. They crowd her almost immediately, placing one hand against the wall beside her head, and places the other on her exposed breasts. They slowly trail their hand down along her abs and move away to grip their cock. Adora locks eyes with Catra as they press it against her packer, causing them both to gasp.

Catra takes that moment to tiptoe up and capture Adora’s mouth in a heated kiss. She nips and licks at their bottom lip, coaxing them to part them so she can probe inside with her tongue. Adora leans against her further, moving their hand from the wall down to her ass. _To pick her up._ They pull apart only slightly, lips just inches away, only hot breath between them. Adora’s pupils are blown wide as they stare hungrily into Catra’s.

“Keep touching yourself. But stay quiet.” They say with ragged breaths, before pressing forward again and deepening the kiss.

Catra’s glad that Adora kissed her again, because she would’ve let out an embarrassingly needy moan. She quickly takes her hand off the wall to do as she’s told, bringing them up to cup and pinch at her tits.

Adora groans into Catra’s mouth as they take their cock and hers in one large hand and begin to pump long and slow. They gather up the precum leaking from their tip to make their motions smoother. 

Adora pulls back from Catra’s mouth, pulling her bottom lip with their teeth. “I wish you brought the vibe. Ah- So you could-” They let out a somewhat high gasp and press eager kisses along her neck and lower jaw. Adora’s hips start rocking against Catra’s in earnest. “You could feel this too! Fuck. Catra!” _And they’re telling her to be quiet?_

“W-well sorry I didn’t think I was going to get fucked in a closet so early today.” She tries to sound annoyed, instead of sounding absolutely desperate. Adora gives a particular hard thrust with their hip, making Catra keen. She stops her ministrations on her chest to wrap her arms around Adora’s shoulders. This gives them the leverage to move their hand from her ass to press up underneath her packer, stroking her pussy through the wet fabric of her boxers.

Catra can’t stop the loud moan that rips from her mouth fast enough,causing Adora’s movements to falter, and they let go of their dicks, covering Catra’s mouth with slick fingers.

“Shhh!!” Adora shushes, their hand pressed firmly against her mouth. They slow down the rock of their hips, until they stop completely “This is a _public_ place, remember?”

Catra rolls her eyes and doesn’t say anything, but gets a _nice_ thought in her head. She darts her tongue between her lips and licks the palm of Adora’s hand, holding back a groan at the taste. Adora’s reaction is immediate, but instead of moving their hand away like Catra thought they would. 

“Open your mouth.” They say with an edge of command, placing two wet fingers against Catra’s lip.

She complies, letting the digits slide in easily. As she starts to suck and lick Adora’s fingers. She feels their other hand reach back and cup her ass, holding her against them as they start rocking their hips with a steady pace.

Catra doesn’t know if it’s from sucking their fingers, or the pressure of them grinding their dick into her packer. But her legs feel shaky and her head feels like honey and cotton. She feels her eyes roll back into her skull as Adora fucks her against the wall, her own hips starting to rock with theirs.

When she opens her eyes again, Adora is staring at her in awe and desperation. Their eyebrows are knitted together the same way they look whenever they’re concentrating. Catra lets them pull their fingers from her mouth but not before giving them a light bite. She shoots them a smile as she leans back, moving one of her hands from Adora’s shoulder to trail between them and stroke their dick.

“Come on Adora, you brought me in here to do this right?” She smirks, squeezing firm around their dick and rubbing her thumb against it’s slit. “I wanna see you get off- don’t worry about me, I just want to _see_ you cum all over my dick.”

Adora stares at her with wide eyes and a mix between shock and arousal. Catra can feel more precum leaking from their tip and her grin gets toothier. 

“Don’t you wanna cum for me Adora?”

They nod eagerly without a word and start thrusting into her fingers, against her packer. Adora’s moans and gasps start getting higher and volume and the air in the small room becomes stuffy. Catra doesn’t care who might be outside those doors, they wouldn’t dare interrupt them now. Not when Adora seems so desperate to get off, not when their dick looks so fucking good rutting against hers.

Fuck they’re so hot, they’re so fucking attractive, it makes Catra glad she decided to pack today. They look down right desperate for her dick and she can’t stop smiling about it. She looks away from her hands to lean up and nip at Adora’s jaw. They’re absolutely flushed from the ears down and their eyes are locked between them.

Adora’s hand moves away from Catra’s mouth to join the other on her ass, squeezing and pulling her as close as possible against them. Catra takes that que for her to pump up and down their touching shafts, twisting her fist for good measure. Adora must be close, the movement of their hips is becoming sloppy, and their breath is coming out short and harsh against Catra’s ear.

“That’s it Adora…” She coos at them, causing them to go rigid. “That’s it, cum for me baby.”

Adora’s breath hitches in their throat and their hips come to a staggering halt. “F-fuck!” They swear into the crook of her neck. “Ah! I’m- close! Catra- Catra!”

Catra closes her eyes and hums, giving one- two more sharp jerks until she feels it. Hot cum spills out from Adora’s member, coating her hand and all over her packer. She slows down her movements but doesn’t stop, stroking them through their orgasm as they shudder and groan against her neck. She presses soft kisses and praise to their temple, reaching up with her free hand to scratch lightly at their undercut.

Adora sags forward into her touch, causing Catra to almost lose her balance as she tries to keep them up right.

“Adora- oof.” She feels her knees starting to shake under Adora’s weight. “Stand up oh my god.”

Adora groans in complaint, but stands up, bracing both their hands on the wall behind Catra. “Sorry… That was- Wow.” They smile at her weakly. “I need a minute.”

“And I need a napkin.” She huffs, letting go of adora’s dick and letting her packer hang limp between them. “And so do you so, sit down.”

Adora flashes her a dopey looking grin as then sits on the bench pressed up against the other wall. They watch Catra go over to her backpack and pull out a pack of tissues, opening the wrapper with her teeth. 

“You’re gonna ruin your teeth that way.” They say with a frown.

Catra blows a raspberry at them as she takes some tissues and wipes her packer clean, stuffing it back into her boxers. She walks over to Adora and kneels between their legs, pulling out more tissues to clean them up.

Adora thanks her and lets out a whimper under her touch. “You haven’t cum yet, let me-”

“No.” She says firmly, flicking her eyes up to meet theirs. They look a bit shocked so she softens her expression. “No as in; ‘later’ or whatever. We have all day and I don’t wanna spend it having sex on the beach… Again.” She finishes cleaning them up and gives their dick a small kiss before rising to her feet. “Lets hang out and actually talk. _Then_ you can take me back to your place and fuck my brains out. Deal?”

“Deal!” Adora nods eagerly and tucks their softening member back into their shorts as Catra struggles to pull on and rebuckle their pants with one hand.

Adora takes the wadded up ball of tissues from her and wrinkles their nose. “What do I…”

“Throw it away outside, dummy.” Catra grumbles, fixing her hair and glasses in the mirror and smoothing out her shirt.

“Right right! Yeah.”

***

As if by some miracle, no one came by the changing rooms the whole time the two of them were in there. So it made their walk of so-called shame, much less shameful, and more or less casual. Adora stupidly baskets the balled up tissues into the nearest trash can, and the duo make their way back over to Razz’s. They’re such a jock.

“So!” Adora starts cheerfully, looping their arm with Catra and straight up leans on her. “What’che wanna do for the rest of the day? Normally I’d be in the water-”

Catra scoffs. “Of course you’d be here all day, you beach bum.” She digs into her backpack to fish out her phone. It’s not even 2’o clock yet. “ _Normally for me._ ” She says pocketed her phone again. “I’d still be asleep, or like, 5 levels deep in a dungeon.”

Adora looks at her confused but chooses not to comment, instead they stop walking all together and pulls Catra into a sudden crushing hug. “Well now!” They say much too loudly. “We get new _Normalities!_ Or fall back into our old ones together.”

“You mean being menaces to the entire boardwalk and neighborhood? We’re definitely too old to dingdong and dash someone’s front door.”

Adora snorts and repeats _dingdong and dash_ under their breath. “Hah. Well I wasn’t meaning that baby stuff normal. We could go to Dryl!” Catra jabs two fingers into Adora’s hips and they let go immediately with an unexplainable sound. 

_Dryl._ “That place is still open?” Catra questions excitedly. 

Dryl is the Salineas’ oldest arcade, older than both Catra and Adora combined. They used to go there all the time when they were like, 10. Anytime they could scrounge up enough quarters and dollars, they’d rush over to Dryl and cash it in for play tokens. The place was small enough that they could play all the games more than once, even had creepy robots that dance… sometimes. Entrapta would probably die if they saw the place, it’s like old tech guru heaven. They shared their first kiss there… well behind it, far from the sight of their friends and neighbors- Catra snaps out of her thoughts when she feels a tug at her cheeks. 

Adora is making a dumb face at her and pulling at her cheeks. “Oh welcome back!”

“Stop that!” She swats away their hands and huffs, taking a few steps back. “But uh what did you say?”

They crack a grin at her and laugh. “I said they still have the DDR machine. Bet I can kick your butt at it.”

“In your dreams. If I remember correctly, I was always the winner.” Catra bites back.

Adora squares their shoulders and gives Catra a look that seems like… “That’s because you always cheat!” They charge after her before finishing their sentence. And as if thrusted back seven years ago, Catra lets out loud shriek and ducks out of the way.

Laughter and taunts are thrown between them as the two friends chase eachother off the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written porn before lol! This is gonna be a challenge but I'm excited none the less.  
> (I'm still writing 'With Her Sole on Fire' don't worry. I just wanted to write something a bit different and more personal to me.)


End file.
